Redemption
by MoonlightStream36
Summary: Edward was a good person with a kind heart.When he gets played and embarrassed by the first girl he though he could love and trust he flees Forks. Years later the past comes back to bit him in the ass, when his favorite bullies are back and here to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters or original story line or anything all. Everything belong to Stephanie Meyer and her peoples.**

**A/N: This is my first official story and I hope you guys like it. Please go easy on me for the first few chapters. I will update once a week . No idea when because I've got my own life beyond my laptop. One that includes sports so that keeps me busy also. I will try to update regularly and hopefully once a week will give me enough time to continue the story with some time on my hands. Please be patient with me. Now ENJOY**!

**Redemption**

**_Chapter One_**

"Really, calculating the possibilities could be endless, really let me do it for you," Edward offered, 'Ill be happy too." The girl, Jessica, beamed a satisfied smirk on her face one that Edward

was of course oblivious to.

"Thank you so much, I really owe you," she said walking away with a wave of her hand. She was pretty, but then again what might she say about that though. Really she's the only person

that really understood him other than his family. He walked down the hall with her in his thoughts, occasionally smiling in a fond matter, not knowing he was about to bump into someone obviously

bigger.

"Hey, Watch where your going Cullen," spoke the angry voice. He aggressively pushed Edward into the lockers, enough to cause bruises. Edward knew that he would have to hide that

from his parents.

"So…orry, Jasper. I didn't see you there," Edward hated myself for speaking with a hint of fear in his tone. "Your suppose to be smart right, then use that brain of yours to tell yourself to  
actually look where your going next time. "sneered Jasper in his usually cocky face. He waked away to his girlfriend, Bella and sister Rosalie, who were waiting for him by the cafeteria door. Bella was giggling a sickly sweet laugh that made his stomach turn, with just the sound of it. Rosalie wasn't laughing at the display the went on between her twin and Edward, but anyone could obviously see the humor behind her icy blue eyes.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins that were both tall, blond, and blue eyed. Jasper was captain of the basketball team and was the "it" guy that every girl in Forks High wanted. He held  
a cocky face with a supposed charming smile that looked like almost no girl was able resist and see through. He was stronger, faster, and more athlete in me in every way, but Edward had the brains of  
the school. He was a player and it seemed that no girl were able to put two and two together, to see he had just dumped your best friend a week after they started was head cheerleader and part time model, who had a figure to match. She stood roughly at 5'8, but with the heels she wore all the time, she grew taller. If she was kinder I know I would have held interest like 99% of the male population at Forks did. She was beautiful on the outside, but cruel on the inside, and she had a smile built of ice to match. Rosalie was the Ice Queen of the school, even though she was second in command to her best friend, Isabella.

Or rather Bella Swan, was a rather gorgeous girl. She was graceful and looked adorably sweet with her big warm brown doe eyes and chestnut hair. She was a bit petite, but held herself superior to other people to make her seem more mighty. When you get to know her you see that nothing in her warm brown eyes were real. She was all fake. She would be incredibly sweet to you in her time of need, but right after your done with her task, she will gladly stab you in the back with a innocent smile on her face and carry on. He wonder if there was anything real about her, including her eyes. Edward and his friends joked that they were really red behind them and she wore brown contacts to hide behind a nice exterior. That was a theory they didn't want to solve. Of course these three lead the school with Bella ahead, but they had groupies. The needy girls or rather slutty as Edward's friends would say, were Jessica and Lauren. They followed Bella and Rosalie around everywhere, when they weren't "busy". Mike, Erik, and Tyler were the guys that rounded the group together. Mike was a eager puppy trying to please everyone especially Bella, whom held no certain interest in him. You would think that Jasper would feel the need to tell Mike to back off of his girlfriend ,but he was to busy to notice with all the willing girls surrounding him. Tyler and Erik were more of followers than anything. When they all banded together they created my nightmare at school. They bullied Edward, but he didn't care because he felt higher than that. Edward felt everyone deserved a second chance even if they were cruel. Plus this was just high school and they didn't truly know what reality held for them.

Edwards best friends, Angela and Ben, who had been dating for a year and were constantly bickering, but he knew they just teasing each other and when the time comes they would be there for the other. They were always telling Edward to fight back or tell his parents or rather Ben was telling Edward to fight back and Angela was telling him to tell his parents. Edward was always able to charm his way out of her telling his parents because Edward felt that it wasn't truly serious. Angie felt the need to relentlessly continue to motherly ways on him, because she felt like he was her little brother. Though Edward told her he didn't need to be babied anymore, because he always got that at home and from his siblings, Emmett and Alice, whenever they visited each other.

Alice and Emmett were in Chicago finishing their school year because a family emergency came up and someone needed to be there to take care of their aunt. Their father, Carlisle need to come to Forks for a special case and he asked to go with him to keep company. When Esme, their mother visited she realized she loved the small cold town and a month later this was our official home. Alice and Emmett offered to stay in Chicago with Aunt Marie, who was already healing, for the next 3 months because they didn't want to pick up and leave their new school and force our mother to remain to look after her sister, while her interior designing agency was taking off in west.

Alice was spunky, energetic, and was the family's constant sunshine. She was petite, with short spiked, dark chocolate hair and a very beautiful face with a brightly shined smile that match her personality. She was a positive person that was rarely depressed. She was a fashion manic and he always told my parents that she needed to go to therapy because she had a serious problem, but they didn't listen to me. Edward had a feeling one day we'd go broke, because Alice bought too much clothes. She had a bright future in fashion as anyone can tell with one look at what she wears. Their brother Emmett had a huge build and looked intimating, but if you got to know him you would describe him as a humorous teddy bear. He was repeatedly laughing and always brought joy to the family. He was so child-like that it would be cute if he didn't look like a grown teenager. He was hardly ever serious and that one of the things everybody loved and disliked about him. Edward missed them dearly, but knew we would be able to see each other soon.

Edward was eager to get home and send the email that he had been debating with himself for the past week. It would be better he did it soon before he changed my mind.

"Honestly Edward, what if she not what you expected. I don't want you to get your hopes up and have them being brought down." Angie said in her usually way. He rolled my eyes. This was why Edward told Ben to keep his mouth shut because he knew Angela would be unbelievably protective over him.

"Angie, what expectations? Ya, so I hope this girl will be real cool and nice and all, but if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. 'I'm not expecting anything really. Just mainly friendship and if that happens to progress than I can't blame the power of fate." He joked, then grimaced when he glanced around him at a table where he saw a guy digesting his whole plate in one bite.

"Edward!" Angie snapped her fingers in front of his face." Tell me right now that you don't have even a bit of feelings for her." Edward had to look away or else he knew she'd catch me. He could feel all the blood rush to his face as he looked anywhere, but at her. With a satisfied smirk she sat ,huffed, and started eating her lunch. And now Edward couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing.

He had never had a girlfriend and he couldn't deny that he didn't want her to be his first. Edward didn't want to deny it. They were just so real and honest with each other that he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of emotions when it came to her. Edward pondered this throughout English class and the rest of the day.

When he got home, he was sweating and had my nerves all bundled up. Just do it, Edward. Just do it. You'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? Then he blamed myself for thinking that, because now all he could think about was the worst that may happen. Edward greeted his mother in her office and got apple and some water to make me focus on chewing rather than the email. He then took the stairs two at a time till he reached his room. It was decorated in all black paint . With his cds and poster covering it and windows open, Edward had a pretty nice view, considering they lived around the trees.

He picked up his laptop and started with a deep breath _ForksGirl_, He started,_ the book you gave me to read was interesting to say the least, but it didn't hold the amount of power that The Tempest had, but I do agree with your choice of music. Reverie and Claire De Lune are some of my favorite pieces too. I… _he hesitated _wondering how to type down what his mind or instead his heart was trying to say. Have an idea or rather a question. Would you agree to meet with me… in public of course. I don't want to seem like some creepy stalker guy. But I'd like to meet you. And get to know you batter and not just through email. I want to add a face to my description of you. If you agree, we can meet in the Forks dinner, and you should know where it is considering it's the only dinner we have in Forks. Around midnight on Monday. If you don't feel comfortable with it just forget I ever said it, but I would really like to meet you. ForksBoy._** (A/N: Ya, I know the names are really dumb lol :), but if you can leave a review on a better name I'll be happy to choice one.)** Edward blow out the breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. And hoped that she replied with a yes.

"Edward, dinner" he grimly got up and tried to calm his nerves to meet his mother and father for the night.

BEEEEPPP! Edward groaned, he would rather just stay in and not bother. It had been 2 days since he had sent the email and he still hadn't received one back. Usually they replied in the same day or the next, but this was foreign to Edward. He knew why she hadn't replied and she didn't want to meet him. Edward was able to ignore Angela and Ben for the weekend, but he knew as soon as he step into the school door, Angela would be down his back. He loved Angie, he really did, but sometimes she could be so overbearing. Edward really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He had been moody all weekend and when his parents ask me, he was bluntly rude, which he usually was not.

Edward got ready in record time, but he wasn't even visible to what he was wearing today, not like he ever was. Jumping in his silver Volvo, he took a deep breath and tried to examine the situation like he usually did. An email was send and one wasn't received back. Maybe she was too busy or a emergency came up. This was all Edward though about on his way to school, until he was practically jumped on by Angie and Ben.

"So, Did she reply yet?" Edward just pointy ignored her and look to Ben on question on our math test. The bell rang, and he kept a good distance, being grateful that he was born tall with long legs

"I'm sorry, Eddie." Edward still continued to ignore her, until he couldn't help but give in. He looked down at his lunch and said, "I just though she would want to get to know me too, you know. We had such a great connection and I though we should maybe take a step forward." He sighed,

" Even if it wasn't going to be a love relationship, at least a friendship. I didn't want to hide behind a computer screen for the rest of our relationship." He put his head into his hands and rubbed his face in frustration

"I not going to nag you about this, and if you ever repeat what I am going to say to you again, I'll deny it to the grave." She took a deep breath. "Eddie - Edward, if its meant to happen, it will. Don't give up hope yet. She may have not replied for a lot of reasons, but got to the diner just in case. I know that you don't want to be stood up, but if she happens to ponder and her heart takes her to you then you should be there." Edward smiled a half smile and was extremely grateful for her kind words. He wasn't feeling the best still, but defiantly better,"Thanks Angie." She smiled ruffled his hair and left the cafeteria with Ben, to probably to go to the library to go over that test she was freaking out over.

Edward was about to eat when his food but of course it had to eat him first. A small soft hand reached out grabbed his hair by the roots and stuffed Edward face into his lunch. Immediately. He heard gasp and laughter all around him. He was beyond embarrassed, but Edward didn't see what fighting fire with fire would achieve and plus he wasn't about to yell at some girl. His father taught him better than that. He tried to wiped the sauce that got into his eyes because they were really starting to burn and he need to see to go to the bathroom before was about to get up and feel his way around the table to the bathroom near me. All of a sudden he tripped and fell. He had food covering him all over. Edward guess he tripped on some food.

"Edward that food really does wonders to your looks. I mean I though you couldn't get any uglier, but I guess I was wrong." she laughed the sickly sweet laugh of hers, which meant this was Bella of course, since she almost always lead the tortures. Edward's eyes were starting to water and I didn't know if it was from the sauce or the actual of the situation. When he tried to get up again someone's foot, no doubt Mikes as usual stuck out and dragged him down again. Edward felt someone help him up and guide him away.

" Thank you whoever you are. I was really getting trashed out there." The person hummed and dragged him away. " Wait, I though the bathroom was this way?" Edward asked wonder were this mystery person was taking him. Edward heard a flash and I felt lot of something small and soft fall on him. More laughter came around Edward and he felt he couldn't remember being so embarrassed. Edward's eyes stung and he was positive this time it wasn't because of the heard my English teacher voice coming down the hall and he felt the student vanishing from the spot . Running as fast as they can to not be caught.

"Edward, is that you," asked my favorite teacher Mrs. Bryant. 'Yeah, its me Edward." He sighed trying to slow down his tears and ignore everyone else. Her careful hands lead him to bathroom and helped take the food of off his face and hair. When Edward could finally see again, he took in how he looked. Edward was covered in some kind of sticky substance, probably honey from the smell of it. The honey was stuck to yellow and white feathers that made him look like some kind of half man- half chicken. Edward eyes were a reddish color from it being in his eyes and they still felt so sensitive to open. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his emotions. They weren't going to help in his dilemma.

"Edward, why don't you go home and get washed up. I'll excuse your classes for the day." she spoke with pity in her voice. Edward looked up to Mrs. Bryant and was about to protest and suggest he stay at school, but she held up her hands and spoke some words of wisdom.

" You can't go around looking like that for the next 2 hours and plus you look like you can use a good break." Edward sighed and thank her for all her help." Now Edward before you go, I want you to tell me who did this to you." He hesitated and wondered what to say. She looked so concerned for him, that Edward felt so bad for lying to her.

"Nobody- 'Now Edward" He shook his head, "I sorry but I cant confess, I just don't feel right about it. I would but its not so bad and I'll live, it's just high school." Edward looked into her forest green eyes and see her put her hands in her red hair in a way of letting out some steam.

" I don't know why you keep lets these kids do things to you like this. Ed if you don't fess up, one day they go to far and I'm terrified for that day to come." Edward was so appreciative for her help through the school year, but he wasn't about to be a problem for his family again. Edward caused enough of that around and things were starting to settle down, finally. It took him almost 10 minutes to convince her that she shouldn't tell his parents and drop the matter.

"Fine I won't say anything, but as soon as it causes you any serious problems were going to you parents with this, got it." Edward agreed and walked back to his Volvo and sat down.

He relaxed when he was alone and felt free to let out his home Edward saw no car in the driveway which meant that his parents weren't home and he was free to do as he please. Walking to his bathroom in his room, Edward took off his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the scars and bruises that he had received from school and from his childhood, but shook his head as if it would shake the thoughts and memories out of Edward's mind. He went under the showerhead for nearly an hour than decided to take a nap, because he felt so drained .Later on Ben and Angela would arrive and look at him in sympathy and blame themselves for leaving Edward alone and of course he will tell them he didn't need a babysitter and that it was okay. Angela being brought to tears made Edward want to just forgot it ever happen. Edward just look out the window and listened to the platter of the cold rain. All he could think about was if he should go to the Angela said made sense. If she happened to show up and his chance was blown , Edward knew he would hate himself forever. Edward got dressed in heavy clothing knowing how cold it was around here specially at night. He was shaking and he almost wanted to vomit, but Edward contained myself. He quietly snuck out his window and got in his car and drove to the dinner. There was hardly anyone here and He knew he choose the perfect time to come out.

The waitress took Edward order in tired fashion probably not even registering what he really wanted. He was always checking his watch and waited for half and hour, when no one came, He felt it safe conclude no one was coming. With the disappointment crushing at Edward heart so hard, he made to get up, but then he saw someone come through the door. A female someone that happened to look like Bella Swan. She looked around the diner until her eyes feel on him, then they widened in surprise and she started back up and left. Edward should have stayed in the booth and not bother. Since he always tried to make his high school life horrible, but he couldn't deny what my heart was telling me to do.

"BELLA, Bee-lllaa, wait up" Lucky for Edward I was faster than her and pulled her hand towards him." WHAT- Do you want, Cullen" she spat in anger and crossed her hands across her chest with her face turning red. " Are you ForksGirl" Edward could see she was having an inter-battle with herself, but it was enough for him to know that she was who he was looking for

"Look, I know this is hard and we don't really like each other at school, but the Bella I know won't give up on us-' He paused 'You don't know me and I don't know you, so why are we even bothering." Edward couldn't deny that that didn't sting, but he wasn't about to give up on her.

"Look lets give this a chance, okay. We'll never know if we don't try, right?" Edward could see that he was slowly tearing down the walls she put up when she saw it was me.

"Bella, its me okay,ForksBoys the one that knows your likes and dislikes. The one that you got to know and talked for hours on end." desperate he begged again "Please lets give whatever we have a chance, please." He knew as soon as she sighed, he had her.

"Okay if this is gonna work, we have to set some ground rules," she said in a voice he never heard on her before. Its sounded warm and inviting. He knew if that was the only sound he heard for the rest off his life, he'd die happy. Edward wondered where this came from, but remember this was his girl, his Bella. Edward grinned down at his shoes at the thought of it and looked up to listen to what she was trying to say.

When he looked up he froze. She was beautiful, with her chestnut hair blowing around her and her eyes so bright and loving made want to stare at them forever. She looked like a goddess and her smile brighten up her face that he wanted to just stare at her. She looked so beautiful and warm and loving and… just how he imagined

"Okay first of all no one can know- Edward interrupted '-Why not who cares what people think." Edward should have known better. He was too naïve.

"Because I'm not ready for this, and I'm still dating Jasper and Mike gets super jealous when anyone even looks at me in the wrong, even though I don't share the same feelings and… it's complicated." He agreed reluctantly. Edward believed he would get her to break off from her insecurities soon enough. They spent the rest of the night in the park, just laughing and enjoying each others company. They ate a late night snack and didn't go home till dawn. Edward and Bella both knew they were going to be amazingly tired today, but they didn't care. Edward found my girl, he found her and he wasn't about to let her go now. Edward was wondering when she was going to apologize for all she did to him, but when she did, it didn't feel true enough. He stop those thoughts instantly and just enjoyed her company. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her and to just stay in her presence, but he couldn't as long as she had a boyfriend. When Edward told her that, she grabbed him by the face and kissed was the most accelerating feeling that Edward had ever experienced. Her lips were soft and appealing. The electricity that flowed between them was enough to heat both of us in this freezing night through their lips. When they broke apart he never wanted the intensely to stop. Edward wanted their lips to be united for an eternity and to just hold her against him. They weren't able to hold their breaths longer, but that didn't stop them from going at it again. It was with full loved heart, that Edward felt asleep for the night only to wake up 2 hours later to his loud alarm clock, which couldn't even ruin his day.

Walking into school this morning his spirit was on a high and he felt like nothing in this world could bring me down. When his saw my friends hanging by his locker he raced towards them in a fast pace with a tired, but happy smile on Edward's face.

"So, I take it you meet with her, with the goofy smile on your face" they laughed "Aww even you guys can't ruin my mood this morning." He sighed. They kept asking him questions and he wanted to answer them so bad. Just to tell them who she was and how amazing she was, but he couldn't because he when Edward saw Jasper and her making out, his heart broke. He wondered what she was doing and before he had a chance to think about what I was about to do, His anger took over and he reacted.

" What the hell do you think your doing" Edward screamed. The whole hall froze: one because they have never hear him yell before, I'm sure, and two because of who Edward was yelling at.

" Who do you think you are, Cullen. Coming over here and yelling at me and my girlfriend. What's your problem anyway? She isn't yours and she sure as hell doesn't want you. So back off before I do something I'm gonna regret." She just stood there staring at both of them and that what got him a punch to his face and kick to his abdomen. Bella, Edward was shocked to see, just stood there and didn't say a word, while her boyfriend beat him up. He though she would stand up for him, but Edward may have even seen her laugh a bit at his misfortune. It was the other Hale that came and broke up the fight only because she didn't want to see her brother in trouble. He got up off Edward with a look of disgust and spat on his face. Walked off with his arm over her shoulder, Bella turned back towards me with a apologetic look to her face that didn't even look real. Ben and Angela were finally released from Erik and Tyler's hold and raced towards him on the floor.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Angela asked in a teary voice. He told them he was fine and went to the bathroom to take the blood off his face.

"Edward, man this had got to stop- 'I'm serious" He said in a angry tone when I started shaking my head in laughter. "I can't Ben, okay." He's temper flared in front of me.

" Can't or Won't Edward, they're bulling everyday and you won't let anyone help you. I can't just sit back all the time and watch my best buddy get beat up all the time. What's the reason, huh? Why won't you tell someone, huh?" he remember the first time it happened and how hurt Ben got, when he tried to help." I… Because that pen pal is Bella and if I were to tell on her our relationship would be broken. I promised I would keep it a secret and we have to keep up appearances. She said when she's ready we'll come out together, but not yet." Edward spoke in a desperate tone.

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?" He screamed in anger. "What kind of relationship is that if all you do is hide who you truly like. Ed man, she's using you. Don't trust her. I know your all about giving people second chances and that everyone has some good in them, but Swans got no heart and if she does its all black." He continued. Edward pushed him back against the bathroom cellar

"Don't talk to her about that, okay. She's different around me. She's who she truly is. Not some bully, but kind and caring" He said in a fond matter " This is truly messed up if you believe she a kind sweet person, but its your life and I won't say anything, but Edward please be careful. Keep our guard up." With that he left, leaving Edward to think about all he said. The doubt started creeping up around him, but he had to fight back on it.

"Bella would never hurt me…intentionally, right?"

**So there you go my first chapter please leave your opinions in the review. If you have any request or any advise that will be very helpful and appreciated. Thank you for reading this and please review:) Till next Time ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters or original story line or anything all. Everything belong to Stephanie Meyer and her peoples.J**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know the story seems pretty boring now, but it will get better just give it some time. The creative juices are gonna come in the next chapter or after that…hopefully and I have a new website that is in works. All about my stories and other ideas I plan to write about and they won't just be Twilight either. I have a full summaries and descriptions. If you have questions and answers, you can always reach me on there. There's going to be blogs and stuff there. So feel free to message me on the website or on here. I will post the website on my page and look it up. So enough with these details and ENJOY THE STORY!**

** Redemption**

**Chapter 2**

_**Love comes from blindness,**_

_**friendship comes from knowledge**_

_**- George David Birkoff**_

It had been 4 months since Bella and Edward started seeing each other and it got better and worst. He felt like he was falling in love with someone. Bella was truly his dream girl and they connected on a deeper level he ever though. It was still a secret and whenever Edward brought it up with Bella, she was almost reduced to tears with annoyance over the subject.

"Edward, I know it would be easier to just let our relationship become public, but I'm still not ready and it's still to dangerous for anyone to know." she said in a teary voice.

Bella was always able to take him out of anything with her big doe eyes filled with tears. She was so special to Edward and the secret meeting they had let him know things about her that he never would have though before. Her parents were divorced and she lived with her father, when her mother and new step dad got married.

"It's not that I never disliked Phil" she said one night on their daily nightly outing."You know what I do dislike him. My mother, she was always so lively and when he came around she always tried to make him happy and she forgot all about me." she replied with a tint of bitterness in her voice

"And since he didn't like me much and disagreed with so many things, my mother agreed with him more than her own daughter and I just couldn't stand it - so I called Charlie and told him I wanted to come home and 2 days later I was on the plane to Forks, Washington" she looked grateful for all Charlie had did for her.

"I mean he re-married Chloe and she's been so kind to me. She was the mother that I needed and still is. Chloe and Charlie take care of me in a way my mother and Phil never could, because to them I was never good enough and here I'm enough and more." She spoke with a smile that made her face stretch.

"I mean their so good to me and I'm grateful for that" Edward smiled at her and he always did when she was this way with him. Truthful and Open.

"So, what about you? How's your family?" Bella asked while swinging her legs on the bench in the park."There family, you know. I got a great life with them. I've got two loving parents and a great siblings, Emmett and Alice." He said shyly.

"Oh come on, there's got to be more to it than that" she said in a knowing voice

"Well I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I was bought to the Cullen home when I was 7 and it took awhile, but eventually I got use to them." Pain was written all over Edward's face and when Bella asked him what was wrong, he was almost brought physical pain with the memory of it.

"My birth parents Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen were killed in robbery in our home." Bella though the name Masen sounded so familiar to her.

"Yeah that's me. The kid in the news 9 years ago. My parents were both really successful people and we were basically millionaires or close to that, I think. They um… they came and tied them up and my parents were killed , but I somehow survived. I was put into the system for 3 years and in that time I went to 3 foster families before I ended up with the Cullen's." Bella sat there not saying anything, knowing he didn't want to talk about. The fact that she was just there, giving him silent comfort was more than enough for then reached her hand over to cover Edward's and gave him a squeeze to let him no she was there. He turned his head towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. Letting all his emotion of love and gratitude in it. After they broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead upon hers and thanked her. They stayed in that embrace for the rest of the night.

_**~MoonlightStream**_~

Edward was in his private room. He came here to relax and just be by himself when the world impacted him too much and needed some sort of release. He silently walked into the room. Edward had been dwelling on his parents. This day had been their anniversary. Thinking back, he remembered it clearly, the day before they died. He had just learned to play the piano and his mother called him a musical prodigy. Edward had made a song for them, as a gift that eventually became there piece. He hadn't played gently touched the keys, as they softly feel to the pressure beneath his fingers. His fingers gave a shutter of pleasure at hearing the notes fill the room. He stood there thinking as a breeze enter the room. He look up to see the windows open, allowing the sunshine and wind to come into the sat down softly and stared at the keys. He though about her and how much she had changed him and the happiness she brought to his life. Touching them, he played and continued to let the notes flow from his heart through his body to his fingers. He kept on playing until he no longer felt foreign with the piano anymore. They became a working team and they together created a piece. And Edward knew exactly who it was for.

_**~MoonlightStream**_~

"So where are we going?" Bella asked one day as they drove down the highway. They had spent 5 months together and he was happy with they way things were going. He had planned a special night for her . He wanted the night to be completely perfect. Half an hour later they were parked on a parkway, with no cars around.

"You'll see soon enough." He flashed her that crooked smile that always made Bella's heart start to flutter."Uh… where are we?" When they finally stopped. Edward exited out of his door and opened Bella's

"If were going hiking or something close to that you better think again, because this is the one place where I can fall flat on my face, even on a flat surface." She shook her head, when Edward started to laugh."I promise you that I won't let a single scratch form on your body. - I'll catch you, okay."

When she shook her head rapidly, he asked "Do you trust me, Bella?" She stared at him and hesitated, when he held his hand out. It was only say no to a hike, but to Edward it felt like more and he had a feeling Bella knew that too. After a couple seconds, she took his hand, and Edward beamed with pride and happiness.

"It will only take 15 minutes to get there, and if you feel you can't, climb on my back, okay" He spoke softly, so she understand the truth and reasonability he was taking on with her trust to not get her hurt. She nodded and they were talked and talked and eventually feel into a relative silence. They both stayed silent in a comfortable way, not because they didn't have anything to say, but because they were taking up being in the other presence to the fullest. He walked hand in hand for a few minutes, before Edward told her to cover her eyes. Sighing she did as he was told. Following the sound of his voice and his steps, she walking until she felt his breath on her skin.

"Bella I found this place one day, when I wanted to get out of the feel of everything and my emotions. I found this place - ah no peeking…I found this place on the day of my parents death and I've been coming here ever since, but I felt this place could mean something new. Not to be another reminder of my parents death, but of something else, like Love and joy. Something like us." He paused, 'Bella open your eyes,"

When she did she was taking away by the utter beauty of the scene she was lucky enough to be allowed to view. It was all so peaceful. It represented the look of serenity. The sunshine beamed through the trees and shined over the earth beneath it. There were dozens of different flowers, including her favorite, Lily of the Valley **(A/N: Those flowers are so beautiful and simple. I love them.**) The smell there was so unlike what she had ever smelled before. The numerous amount of flowers combined together made a smell so wonderfully pleasant, she believed it one smell she would be happy to breath in for the rest of her life. The meadow was over all was breathtaking to look at and it would be a shame to not notice it.

"Edward, where did you…I mean it so beautiful. I've never seen anything more lovely." Edward stepped forward and lifted her chin with a single finger. He gazed down at her and spoke, "Well I have, every single time I look into your eyes, because they are lovely, simply lovely." Edward exclaimed softly with a kiss at her lips. Pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her flaming cheek. She sighed in content and fell into his embrace.

"Bella …" Edward paused. The feelings that he had been struggling with for so long where finally starting to un-jumble and become clear. He loved her. He utterly and truly loved her. He had never meet anything like her.

"Bella, I love you." He simply stated. He wanted to get right to the point and to not sugar code it for her; for her to wonder or be confused about it, as he worked his way up into telling her. Bella looked up abruptly and started at him in a shocked face. His eyes never left hers. Edward wouldn't back down from what he had just spoken. He couldn't no matter how vulnerable and hurt he felt with every passing second she didn't reply.

"Edward I… Where is this coming from. I mean we just started dating a few months ago . Don't you think it's a bit early to-" She never got to finish her sentence because Edward bet her to it.

"To early for what - to be in love. Don't tell me what I can't feel or when I should or shouldn't feel it. Because I do and nothing you say or do is going to stop me from loving you. I've been having these…these feelings and I've been wondered what they could mean, but right here and now I know what it means. I love you, and I not falling in love with you, because I've already fallen."

"You don't have to say you love me back, cause its not by force. I've given you my heart, but you don't have to give yours back. Just be with me, knowing the common knowledge that Edward Antony Masen Cullen is in love with Isabella Marie Swan." She nodded and hugged me so furiously I felt that she may take out my ability to breath.

"I love you too, you hear me. And I can't stand here and tell you I don't just because I may be afraid of what's to come, but I know I have you and that's all that matters." She grabbed his face between his fingers and they kissed for what felt like an eternity. They explored each others mouths and let their feelings be expressed through that simple kiss. It was so sweet and soft, that neither could find it in their hearts t break it. Eventually they had to though. Breathing hard, Edward brought out a blanket and picnic basket for them to eat. He made sandwiches and desserts, that was Bella's favorites. Bella shifted until she was between his legs and resting her head comfortably on his stomach. They ate and laughed and enjoyed their time together, under the warm beams of the vibrant sun.

They spent hours in the meadow until they knew they had to leave because it was starting to turn dark. Holding hands they walked back to the car and had a murmured conversation. Edward felt happy and nervous. This was the first time he was going to play again in front of someone, since his parents died. This moment was so intimate to share with someone that he was almost turning cowardly because he had to open his heart again that night.

_** ~MoonlightStream**_~

Arriving at Edward place, they quietly walked hand-in-hand to his door. His parents both had somewhere to be and wouldn't come back till mid afternoon.

'So, what are you trying to do Cullen, seduce me, with a dark starry night," Bella joked, but you could still see some of the seriousness behind her eyes.

"Come on," tugging on her hand toward his private room. "I want to show you something." They walked together quietly till they reached the room that held his piano. Letting go of Bella's hand, Edward walked to the piano, sat down and gently spread his fingers along the keys. Bella stayed back watch him become one with the piano as they worked and connected. Edward started to play and Bella was blown away with how talented he was. His finger gliding delicately across the keys as if he were caressing them.

As the piece was finishing, Bella walked slowly toward him as if their was a pull , compelling her towards him. She timidly started to caress his shoulders as he play. He faltered for the tiniest of seconds, but if it wasn't for Bella listening to intently to the elegant piece, she would have missed it. Her fingers slowly climbed up his shoulder to his neck, then in his hair. Carefully kneaded her fingers through it. She soothed away all of Edwards anxiousness. His posture became more relaxed as did his playing.

Bella softly kissed the back of his neck and continued a trail of kisses to his mouth. They grazed each others mouths, lightly teasing the other until they wanted more. Edward continued playing through out all of this and carefully the notes turned more deep and tender. Edward stopped playing and picked Bella up easily, placing her on the bench, never breaking the kiss, because at the moment they were to desperate to be without the other. Bella's hands dug into Edward's shirt and started to pull it open him, Edward doing the same after. Soft moans filled the room as Edward started to kiss down Bella's lips to her neck and lower. A clasp was hear as it feel to the floor lifelessly. Both soon removed any other article of clothing that was a distraction for what they were both trying to do tonight. As they both explored each others bodies, Edward started to feel self conscious.

"Edward, love, what's wrong?" Bella asked as her hands started to explore his shoulder blades, down his back and continued all the way down his back.

"Nothing… it's just I've never done this before and I want to be perfect for you." Edward sighed, blaming himself for possibly messing up the night.

"Edward, I've never done it either." Edward looked up shocked at what she had just confessed at him. He always believed that she had been with other males in the stared into each other eyes feeling them with warmth and moment was so laying her down on the piano, they continued with the rest of the night, covered in the others passion.

_** ~MoonlightStream~**_

"Wake up, Bella." She shoved his voice away with her hand and turned over. There was a slight bit of laughter that shook the bed. Then there was nothing. Bella honestly though that Edward had decided to leave her be, and started to relax.

"AAAAHHHH…"Bella screamed as he jumped on top of her. She rolled over and continue to let him straddle him.

"Was that seriously necessary. I am trying to sleep here, considering you didn't really let me get that earlier in the day." Edward laughed "If I remember correctly that was you asking for more and more." he said in a teasing matter. Bella started to blush."Hey, did you know that when you blush it doesn't stop in your face." When he gazed down at her. She threw a pillow at him as he continued to laugh.

"Uh, really I was saying it was a bad thing…If fact I love it. How easily I can get your body flushed up." He said with a dazzlingly lazy smile."Really, then will you like to join me in the shower or are you just gonna wait out here all morning." She asked playfully. She waggle her butt and started to slowly walked out. She squealed when Edward chased after her. They relaxed together after everything and Edward drove her home after a couple of hours.

_** ~MoonlightStream**_~

Driving to school this morning, Edward just had a feeling. He didn't know if it was good or if it was bad, but it was just a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen.

"So you seem to be radiating with happiness today." Angela beamed at me, while Ben stayed there staring at me with a smirk on his face."So your finally done being Virgin- Eddie. Aww look baby our little Edward is becoming a man." Edward blushed, pushing Ben aside. Angie giggled

"Edward finally did the deed, Did the hanky panky, Horizontal hooky poky, Doing the nasty," Angela said aloud "Be quiet Ang." He said looking around.

"Alright alright… but someone got freaky last night." Ben laughed out right throughout the whole thing. Edward couldn't help but let out a little laugh in the end though. He was truly happy and with the girl of his dreams. When the bell rang they quickly went to their class all the while making up sex walked quickly into the back of the school, trying to remain hidden. He was late for his meeting with Bella and he knew she would be upset over the matter. When he finally reached the area, he couldn't find her. Looking around, he though he heard something, but continued on with his search.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN-I been waiting for like five minutes." she spoke, lowering her voice half way through it."I'm sorry, okay. I was taking a test and I need a little more time." he huffed.

"Don't get mad at me, okay. I didn't do anything." she snapped. "Whatever, anyway, you're the one that said you wanted to meet me here. What do you want."

"Well I know that you said you wanted us to remain low, but I want to show everyone how wonderful you are. You deserve to be shown off to the world. And every guy is gonna want to be me." He took a deep breath. Taking out a single white rose and he took out his Ipod and put on _Claire De Lune, _their favorite piece together.

"Look I know it not a lot, and its pretty lame with only a single rose and music from an Ipod, but Bella I've gotten to know you really well. And when we made love and told each other that we were in love with the other I felt like my heart would just burst with happiness." He continued."Bella you are my dream girl. You are beautiful and I notice and love all of your little quirks. I know it's a lot to ask but, Will you got to prom with me." He finally asked. Edward had finally summed up his courage and ask her.

"Edward I love you, I really do and it was sweet what you did, but I can't go with you." All the excitement Edward had been feeling, had broke as soon as she said 'cant'.

"But why? We're in a relationship, and I've been patient enough. I want to show off this beautiful girl that I love." He smiled an encouraging smile.

"Eddie, look I know you want everyone to know, but well its just that we revolve around different social groups. I don't associate with you friends. I have a reputation to contain and I want to keep it that way. You understand right." Without waiting for his answer she continued, "Look after the dance we can go somewhere, kay, but not to prom. To many eyes. I've got to go. I promised Jazz I'd meet him for lunch. Oh and thanks for the rose it's pretty." She ran away with a wave.

Edward just stood there with head down and hands in his hair. He gripped his hair in frustration and let a sound of despair. Walking away he pulled out the other dozens of roses and threw them away. When Edward left a sound was heard. So alike a laugh.

**Okay that's it. I know it was pretty short, but I'm just getting warmed up. Review plz :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters or original story line or anything all. Everything belong to Stephanie Meyer and her peoples.J**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter and please enjoy and sorry for the late chapter; fan fiction wouldn't upload it for days **

** Redemption**

** Chapter 3**

Giggling, she ran across the school yard to meet her friend to tell her all about her discovery.

"Lauren, where have you been?" asked an irritated Jessica. Lauren smiled cockily and held her chin up, while entering the bathroom. "I know something you don't." she sang in a childlike manner.

"Well spit it out already, I don't want you to forget it in like five minutes." Lauren huffed and crossed her arms, while sticking her hip out.

"Fine. I saw Bella and Edward in the school corner and he asked her to the dance-"

"Oh so Bella rejected him, of course." Jessica said.

"She did, but only because she didn't want everybody to figure out that they were going out." Jessica stood there shell-shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me. She going out with that loser. Seriously and she still has Jasper." she continued. "I meant isn't it enough that she has the everyone in the school under her finger, but she also gets two boyfriends." Jessica growled.

Lauren interrupted, " I know, Jasper should be with a real girl, that can give him real pleasures-"

"Please Lauren we all no you give anyone with a dick pleasures." Rosalie walked in with her arms crossed ."So Bella is going out with our very own resident Geekward." She pondered her thoughts for a moment. "Bella should know better than this, and it's our job as friends, to show her the right way." she continued "A little embarrassment won't kill her. I mean everyone needs a little humor in their lives, right." she laughed

"And it wouldn't be so bad for me either. I mean we both rule the school together. Why should she get everyone and everything at her feet. I'm more beautiful and I deserve the best." she spoke coldly, tossing her hair back along her shoulder.

"She may be my best friend, but best friends don't hide secrets from each other. It's like in the girl handbook. Let's just say this is what she gets for being a liar to all of friends." She chuckled; sharing a sly grin with Jessica and Lauren. "We'll need help." she sighed leaning against the wall in the bathroom.

"And of course this is for Bella cheating on my brother, her boyfriend too." She spoke in a fake caring tone.

**MoonlightStream**

_Classes flew by Edward as he thought about Bella's words from earlier. '__**I have a reputation to contain and I want to keep it that way. You understand right' **_and_** 'I promised Jazz I'd meet him for lunch' **_continued to replay in Edward mind. _'Is Jasper and Bella still an item? Is she ashamed to have me as her boyfriend?' _The more Edward though about it the more insecure he felt about himself and the relationship. He need to get out and clear his head. As soon as the bell rang; he sprinted to his car and drove, not

bothering to wait for Angela and Ben. He went to the meadow and relaxed. He feel unsure and that was what Edward hated the most. A few days ago, he felt like nothing could tear them apart and in a few hours, he doubt everything that had happened between Bella and himself. He stayed there for a few more hours until it started to get dark, and he knew he'd better get home soon before his parents started to worry. Sighing, he got up and walked back to his car. The whole way home thinking, _'Maybe Ben was right'_

** ~MoonlightStream~**

Walking into his home, Edward was in deep though, so when he felt a small tiny thing come and attack him, He lost his balance.

"EDWARD! Aww I've missed you so much. It's been months since we last saw each other." Alice gleamed, talking so fast that Edward had to use his experience of knowing her all these years, to know a word she was saying. Despite that, the fact that Alice was here brought a smile to his face. She was his best friend and his constant sunshine. She always brightened up his life. Still on the ground Edward hugged her tightly

"Hey shorty, I've missed you too. Glad to have you back." She hugged him even tighter.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here and everything, but could you get of me so the circulation can come back to my legs again." Alice roused a bit with her elbows resting on his stomach.

"Are you calling me fat." she joked through her menacing scowl. "Yes, you weight a ton." And just for that Edward spent 5 minutes running away from Alice and her killer heels.

"Eddie, my man. Have you gotten skinner. Oh how I've missed having someone around. Having only a sister there will take a toll on your brain. I officially know more about girl products then I ever wanted to." He said dramatically. "I feel your pain, bro, I really do. And don't call me Eddie." He said. Edward and Emmett laugh and shared a hug, manly one of course. The three caught up on a bit, but Edward felt he should keep his- whatever he had with Bella- a secret. When dinner came around, he received some shocking news

"Alright so I've finished my work here, and we can leave in a months time. That gives Edward enough time to finish school and for us to move back." Carlisle, Edward's father, spoke.

"What, we can't go back. Not now." he spoke upset of course at the change of events. "Edward you knew that when I took this job it was meant to be temporary. It wasn't permanently. I was only filling in a favor for my friend." He paused "Why are you reacting this way." Edward fought with himself if he should tell his parent or not about Bella. Though she put him through heartbreak; she was worth it, if he could see her face everyday.

"I just can't okay. I really started to like this school. And I've made friends here. I like it in Forks a lot better than I liked it in Chicago. And plus mom, you said you loved how cozy it was here. It was small and very nice, homey town. Chicago is loud and has traffic." Edward argued. He wanted them to see his side of the story without them actually catching on.

"Now Edward, I've been your mother long enough for me to know that's not the case. So what is? Tell us we won't judge you, I promise." Esme said kindly. Edward wanted to tell them, but he had a felling that if he did, it would end.

"It's nothing really, I just want to stay. I like Forks better than Chicago and I know Emmett and Alice will too." My parents shared a look and some sort of communicating was sent through their eyes.

"Okay Edward, We'll think about and decide this later. We have a lot of time. So don't worry about it right now, okay." Esme ruffled is hair. Edward patted his hair down smiling and agreed.

** ~MoonlightStream~**

Edward was in his room for exactly five seconds before Emmett and Alice busted through his door.

"Alright Eddie, What's the _real_ reason you don't want to go back." Alice said putting emphasis on the real. He denied their claims and turn around in his bed to ignore their faces.

"Hey, Edward." Angela and Ben walked through Edward's door. "And who might this be…Pleasure to meet you, I'm Angela and this is my boyfriends Ben, we're Edward's friends.

"Hello I'm Alice, and this is my brother Emmett and as you can tell we're Edward's siblings." Alice said bouncing on her feet and sticking her hand out.

"So…can you tell us there reason why Edward feels like he'd rather stay here then go back to Chicago." Emmett said completely ignoring Edward words of protest

"Well if it isn't because of me and Ben, then it's probably because of Bella, Edward's girlfriend." Ben spoke matter factly.

"What our own Ed has himself a girlfriend. Aww I'm so proud. Our little Eddie is growing up." Emmett and Alice whipped away fake tears, while hugging each other. Emmett tackled Edward on the bed after he and Alice broke apart.

"Get off me Emmett, I like breathing you know." Edward spoke struggling to get Emmett to get him off. Everyone else laugh at their antics. After everyone had settles down. Edward began his story, saying how they meet and who she was, taking out a few detail here and there. Edward communicated with Angela and Ben to not say anything to Emmett and Alice about how Bella was like before.

"Well we got to go and get my dress." Alice perked up at the word 'dress'.

"Dress, what dress? What's it for?" she asked "Where having an end of the year dance and I bough one for the occasion." Alice turned toward Edward glaring, and he groaned internally. "How come you haven't told me about this yet." she snarled Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Because I don't have a date, and before you ask, she couldn't go because she had a family thing to be at." He lied. Edward knew Emmett would believe him, but he was worried about Alice. Sometimes they could read each other so clearly, it was scary. She nodded her head with uncertainty, but just clapped her hands together the next instant.

"I know. You could go to the dance with me. I meant no one knows we're related and we don't even look alike, so there goes the embarrassment. No one will know who I am and I have an excuse to go buy a dress and suits, for you and Emmett." She vibrated in excitement.

Emmett blinked, bewildered, "Wait, who said I was going?" He questioned.

"I did and I over rule you, so just go with it ." She glared, while Emmett cowered back.

Alice and Angela then spent the next couple hours look for good dresses and tuxes for them, because the dance was tomorrow. Finally when everything was done, Angela and Ben left.

"So what's the real reason she's not going with you?" Alice asked suspiciously. Edward sighed, "I already told you, she had some family thing to do, so I can't go with her-just leave it alone, Alice." He said when she protested. She pouted and walked out of the room.

"So Ed, how does she look." Emmett grinned. Edward smiled back. "Bloody gorgeous."

** ~MoonlightStream~**

The night of the dance the house was hectic, or rather Alice was. She made sure Angela and Ben where here, so everyone would go together. Alice was on a rampage and it started earlier in the morning, only the fact that their parents were there, that stop her from going completely overboard. For that, Edward very thankful. Alice had bought Edward and Emmett suits along with her dress the night before. Edward didn't even want to go to the damn dance. It would just remind him that he and Bella weren't as special as he though, for her to blow him off so easily. Hours later, Edward found himself waiting with Ben and Emmett, at the bottom of the steps for the girls. Emmett sighed and kept shuffling around.

"Are they done yet? I want to get something to eat." He whined. Rolling his eyes, Edward looked towards the stairs and saw Alice and Angela descent down the steps. They both looked incredibly beautiful.

Alice decided to skip the long gown design and go for short and bouncy dress that ended mid-thigh. It had the colors of black, purple, and white all combined together with a strapless heart line. She had her hair straightened, which was different from her usually spiked hair, that reached her shoulders. Her bangs switched to the right side instead of being fully banged on her forehead. Her makeup matched her dress. Her eyes were smoky with a purple and black colors uniting, with a light pink color for lipstick to complement her pale skin.

Angela was the opposite of Alice. She choose a long and simply sophisticated red dress. It highlighted and tightened her soft curves and made her body look amazing. She curled her hair softly and had light makeup that made her look so natural. It had two thin straps and was somewhat low-cut. She wore no jewelry, except a simple silver bracelet, that Edward had given to her for her birthday a few weeks back. Ben, of course, was drooling and Emmett had to tell him to stop creating a puddle in the floor. Immediately he slammed his jaw shut, turned red and stared dreamily at Angela. They rest just snickered into there hands at Ben's antics. Esme had to take a million shots before Carlisle pulled her away

"Please make sure to be safe and not do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a wink. Mostly directed at Ben and Angela, who's blushes matched Angela's dress.

** ~MoonlightStream~**

Arriving at the high school gym, they saw the place completely decorated. Several streamers and colorful lights were surrounding the area. The DJ was nodding his head to the music and was spinning the discs. Several people were dancing on the color patterned black and white floor. The was an area with drinks, foods, and photo booth.

Alice and Angela were squealing and looking very excited, while Emmett walked off to find some dateless girl to dance with. Ben and Edward were dragged off to the dance floor and they or rather Edward was forced to dance.

He wasn't really into it, because all he could think about was being able to go to the dance with Bella. He sincerely wished she was here. The dance went on and Edward just followed through the motions and smiled and laughed when he was suppose to. When they all finally sat down, Edward couldn't help but feel a bit tired and sweaty. The gym was hot and crowed with so much people. He could barely really see who was who and for that he was thankful. He didn't want Emmett or Alice to know about the bullying. Edward eyes swept the crowd of smiling faces.

Many of the student grinding including the Slut Sisters, who were wearing extremely short dresses the rested just below they butt. They were identical in everything but color. Jessica was wearing pink, while Lauren settled for green. They were strapless and very tight and form fitting, making Edward if they could even breathe in the attire. Shaking his head to the two girl grinding with Mike and Tyler, he continued to move his gaze down until he saw something that made his gaze freeze.

Bella was there, and she wasn't alone. Jasper was there, with his hands tightly on her hips. Bella's back was pressed to Japers front tightly and her hands were wrapped around Jaspers next loosely. She was pushing her butt closer and closer to Jasper. She was wearing short black skin tight shorts with a black halter, with a red necklace reaching to her mid stomach, with bright red heels. His eyes stung, almost as much as his hurt in his heart. She was going, but she just didn't want to go with him. It all came crushing down on Edward. _**'She's ashamed of me. She is still with Jasper. She lied to me. Does she even love me? Was all that she serious about our relationship like I was,' **_he though. Betrayal and Hurt got caught on him and it burned in his heart. Edward turned his head, not being able to look at the scene anymore. Alice, as if sensing Edward was in pain, touched his forearm and gasped in shocked at the raw pain in Edward eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked frantically. He just shook his head and buried his head into his hands. Angela and Ben had just returned from dancing, laughing and upon seeing Edward in distress, quickly ran over to him.

"Hey Ed, what's wrong buddy?" He just shook his head again, as if trying to refuse to acknowledge the truth. Angela searched the crowd and saw Bella on the dance floor with Jasper. She gasped causing everyone, but Edward to look into her direction and follow her eyes. Alice and Emmett put two and two together and discover this was Bella.

"THAT BITCH!" Alice screamed, causing several people to look at her. Just as Alice was about to attack Bella; the music cut off and the lights dimmed. Everyone looked startled and looked around wondering.

"ATTENTION!ATTENTION Please!" A voice called out to the crowd. Rosalie stood up on the stage and had her microphone in her hand.

"I hope everyone is enjoying there night." she spoke calmly. She was wearing a white over the shoulder flowy dress. "Well I have a little secret I want to share with all of you and it involves our very own resident, Isabella Swan." As soon as Edward heard her name, his head shot straight up. Bella was seen walking very slowly toward Rosalie, with narrowed eyes. Almost daring her to continue. Unknowingly to her, Jasper had slipped past her and disappeared.

"Bella made a new pen-pal and she was talking to him for months. They got closer and closer and one day they meet, but you know what the most shocking part of this whole thing is. Well not only did she decide to have a relationship with this guy, while she was in another commitment to my _**brother **_Jasper, but she lied to everyone including her best friend,…me." She wiped away fake tears. The crowd was sympathetic and shooting daggers at Bella, buying the complete bull. Shaking her head as if she was bewildered with the though. Edward was slowly standing up in disbelief and was Bella. Angela and Ben were staring at Edward, while Emmett and Alice listened intently in confusion.

Jasper, Jessica, and Lauren soon joined Rosalie on the stage. Jasper taking the microphone from his sister, spoke with a hurt voice, making all the girls turn to Bella in an angry stare.

"So I had to figure out from my friends that my girlfriend for 2 years was cheating on me. And you know what made it absolutely worst, was that the guy wasn't even as good as me. It was someone I despised. The guy was no other than Edward Cullen." The was a gasp among the crowd. Everyone was either looking at Edward gaping, or staring at Bella, who was redding in embarrassment, laughing.

"So Bella, what do you have to say for yourself." Rosalie glared. "Your siding with the nerd, the absolute loser over my brother. Honestly you had to pick the worst out of the pact, huh?" Bella was paler than usual. Edward was watching in wonder, thinking on who she would chose, him or them. Alice and Emmett were scowling and it was only Emmett's strong grip that held Alice back from attacking Bella or Rosalie.

"Guys, What I had with Edward was just a joke on him." Bella said denying the whole thing together.

"Really, then _**prove**_ it." Jessica answered with a sneer challenging her.

"I figured out some pretty embarrassing thing about him." Bella held her chin up

"He for one is a _**virgin**_, well was a virgin until I slept with him. Not that I enjoyed it anyway. Oh and he actually believed that I wasn't either. Last thing, "he _loves_ me" She laughed along with the crowd that was pointing accusing finger at Edward, who reddened. He ran outside to avoid everyones' eyes. His friends and sibling following.

"Well, good to know you'll always choose your friends over a wimp." Rosalie smirked and Bella did the same. Bella walked up to Rosalie and hugged her tightly. Making sure to pull some of her hair in her hand painfully.

"If you ever try to get at me again, I'll will humiliate you so badly that you'll have to move to another state." she hissed

"You can try. You don't scare me, Swan." Rosalie snarled. Pulling away they smiled fakely at each other, then walked off.

** ~MoonlightStream~**

The dance continued and Bella and her gang eventually wondered outside at the end of it. There they saw Alice, Emmett, Edward, Angela, and Ben.

"Hey assholes, why don't you think again before you decide to bully my brother." Emmett growled. Jasper, Mike, and Tyler stepped back.

"You don't scare me, gorilla." Jasper said repeating Bella's earlier phrase, but no one can deny the bit of fear in his eyes. Emmett scoffed, not believing it for a second.

"Hey you two timing slut, what the hell is the wrong with you." Alice snarled

"Watch your mouth little girl." Bella scowled. She looked behind her and saw Edward there. He was leaning on the car with his hair cover up his eyes.

"Leave him the fuck alone, Swan. Don't you think you and your little shitty group of bitches haven't embarrassed him enough." Angela snapped in fury, when she saw Bella stare at him. Edward lifted his head and stared at Bella. She felt a twinge of emotion, but pushed it to the side, foreign with the feeling. His eyes were a bit swollen and red, making Bella cringe in the inside.

"So you really don't love me then." He asked in a quiet, soft voice.

"No of course not, How can some one like me, go for someone like _**you**_. That's not how the world works, Cullen. Your not good enough for me, okay. And the fact that you though you were, even if for the tiniest bit, makes you pathetic." Alice lunged at her, but Ben held her back.

"Let me go Ben, this tramp needs it good slap in the face." she screamed "Try me, shorty." Bella mocked.

"You don't care about me and there nothing I can do to make this right." He asked again

Bella sighed in frustration. "NO CULLEN!I DON'T LOVE YOU. I DON'T CARE FOR YOU AND I COULD REALLY CARE LESS. You were just a fuck, not that it was good anyway and someone to have fun with, when my life was getting boring. OKAY!" She smirked. "Was anything you told me truthful at all." He sighed in defeat. She shook her head.

"Okay, Let's go guys." They gaped at him, like he had gone crazy. "Edward they hurt you, they deserve to be punished." Ben exasperated. Edward shook his head and urged them to just let it go. With some final glares, two slaps in Rosalie and Bella face later, they were all in the car. They were all silent as Edward drove. He didn't cry, didn't scream, or look angry. Just blank. His friends shared a glance at each other worryingly. He drooped Ben and Angela off with a goodbye as they apologized and hugged him.

When they arrived home, Edward went straight to his room, ignoring his parents greeting. Look to their other children they hoped for answers to Edward's distress. They told them everything they knew, including the fact that he was bullied, which Ben and Angela told them both privately. Esme and Carlisle walked up to Edward room, hoping to talk to him, but where at a dead end when they found the room empty and the windows opened.

** ~MoonlightStream~**

Edward was walking and he had no idea where he was walking to, He just walked and though. He felt like trash and used. He trembled when he realized the only girl he every truly loved didn't even love him back. He loved and fake person, the Bella Swan of his imagination, that the real one could play all so well. He shook his head, when he though about all the things Bella said. He flushed at the way she humiliated him. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at her. He never though he was good enough and he always hide that insecurity well, but when he had opened himself up and made himself vulnerable like that, it made him seem pathetic. He couldn't be angry at Bella because she was right, but he could be angry at himself for being selfish in the relationship and demanding too much out of her. He should feel this pain because he deserved it. But no matter how much he felt he deserved it, he couldn't let her go. He couldn't imaging life without her. He was determined and surprisingly he found himself at Bella's home, when he stepped out of his thoughts. He knocked on the door several times, before Bella finally opened the door.

"Cullen, What are you doing here?" She squinted tiredly. She stood only wearing her night shirt

"Bella don't give up on us. I can be better for you. I know your better than me, but I try hard. I promise you I will. I'll do anything you want, and it can be a secret. I won't demand much or anything. I'll try being less of a loser and try to be better all for you. Just give me another chance. Tell me what I did wrong." He stumbled and rattled. Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Look I'm sorry you got your feeling hurt, but I never really liked you. When I discover it was you, as my pen-pal , I knew it was never gonna happen, okay. So just leave me alone, before I decide to make school a lot harder for you," She threatened.

"Baby, who are you taking to." Someone asked. Jasper stepped beside Bella, in nothing but bed sheets covering his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her teasingly in front of Edward before turning to him.

"Look Cullen, I get it you were amazed by someone who was more beautiful and it happened to be Bella, _**my**_ girl, so just leave before I get a lot more angry."

"Like you even care, you spent half your nights at some other girls house, cheating on Bella." Edward suddenly scoffed, then froze when he meet Jaspers and Bella's angry eyes. Jasper attacked Edward. Punching him in the face and stomach several times. Leaving him bruised and bloodied. Bella stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You life is over, got me Cullen. Just do everyone a favor and leave." Jasper spat on Edward before closing the door in his face.

Edward stood there for a few more minutes, before dragging himself up and walked home. When he reached home, his parents and sibling immediately looked up at him.

"I want to go back to Chicago." Edward spoke in a deadpan voice. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and luckily his father was there to catch him. His fainted from the exhaustion, cold, and emotion distress of one of the worst nights of Edward's young life.

** ~MoonlightStream~**

The next morning Bella arrived at school, to see everything back to normal. Some people continued to laugh at her, but she shushed them up with a glare. She sighed, realizing some of her excitement was gone now, but cheered up when she realized she could just bully Edward some more. During lunch Bella sat with her friends and hearing them all laugh, she asked them what it was all about.

"The freak left. His dad left the hospital early in the morning and pulled Edward out of school. I guess he's to embarrassed to show his face in front of the school." Rosalie spoke with humor. Bella's eyes widened out of their own accord and her friends stared at her in suspicion.

"You don't actually care that he gone now, right." Jasper spoke with narrowed eyes.

"Of course, just sad that I won't have anyone else to play with now." She pouted, while her friends laughed at her actions and she joined them. Ignoring the emotion in her chest that came back twice as hard to her. She realized that emotion she pushed away the night was remorse and guilt, and Bella could help but feel a bit horribly. She shook her head and decided he had it coming to him. She snapped back into the conversation, when she heard her friends laughs at some joke, joining them.

**A/N: There you go guys. Again really sorry for the late notice. So would you guys prefer Edward and Bella meet again in high school or college or later in life. I really need to know what you guys like best, please. **

**WhiteRoseoftheDesert: Thank you for your review. I originally planned to make it first person and changed it to third person in the end. I guess I didn't get them all, but thanks for pointing it out. I'll have to proof read more carefully next time.**


End file.
